It is necessary to establish accurate layout lines on the ground surfaces of construction sites to ensure that excavations, buildings, and other structures are properly located on real property. This is routinely accomplished by the use of a chalk line extending from a chalk line receptacle. Each end of the commonly used chalk line is normally held by a worker. The line is then snapped to mark the layout line on the ground's surface. The fact that layout operations usually require two workers represents an inefficient use of manpower time in that more than two individuals must always be available for the work. This is also economically wasteful, as the employer is paying for the time of two workers, in a situation where resources would be saved if only one was required to do the job.
Layout operations are also susceptible to inefficiency when necessary tools are not at the layout site, are misplaced, or are otherwise not readily available. A handy, easily portable caddy capable of holding a variety of necessary layout tools, as well as the chalk line itself, would be of great benefit to the layout field worker. Such a device is not currently available.